


The Unholy Trinity

by audax_librarium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003), The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Bloodplay, Branding, Death Eaters, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hook play??, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Ratings: R, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audax_librarium/pseuds/audax_librarium
Summary: Dreams are a wonderful thing.They give you a chance to escape to a world that you may not remember in the morning. It is a world unlike anything you've ever seen, far more adventurous than ordinary life comes to. What if you could escape there-just for a few nights-to meet those who've you always wanted to meet? Dreams would always stay dreams, unfortunately, nothing but a figment of our imagination.That is until you realize that they aren't dreams.





	1. Prolouge

‘”Are you at all excited for the English test tomorrow? Last test before our Fall Recess…” Anthony always had a way about him that made him seem like he didn’t worry about anything. It was part of his signature aura that followed him around like a loyal pup walking lose behind. Alice was sure that it was with him when he slept, read a book, went to a party, smoked these tiny cigarettes behind school, and when he had his feet kicked up onto a table that she had just cleaned, sipping tea out of a cup she had just washed.  
Alice rolled her eyes so much at him that she had gotten so good at it it that now she could practically see her brain. Placing the final magazine into its place, the blonde stood up and twisted around until she could feel the satisfying cracks of her back. “No, I’m not.” She responded finally as she picked the last few books she needed to reshelf before the night was out. “I’ve been stuck her all day long, break my back since school let out whilst earning little to nothing minimum wage to pay for college? Do you think I am excited-no, do you think I am prepared for the test tomorrow?” She spat at him bitterly, though he didn’t flinch at all. He knew how she got on low sleep and maximum stress and by now, he was used to it. They both stayed silent for a few moments as she walked over, slumped down into the chair across from him and let out a frustrated groan. Alice rubbed her eyelids and the her head rest on her two thumbs.  
The next time she opened her eyes was when she heard Anthony take a long and exaggerated sip from the blue speckled ivory tea cup. “When I have stuff to do here, there is no way I am taking you ever again.”  
Anthony laughed, putting his cup back into its saucer. He took the three items that were resting by Alice’s elbow and swung them around by him. He carefully read off the titles, “Peter Pan: fun story that is full of teen angst. The Patriot: my dad just made me watch this. Heath Ledger was pretty cute in it. And finally Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.” He picked up the navy blue book and held it in his hand. “You know, if you tossed this off the side of a building, you could seriously hurt someone.”  
“Let’s not put that to the test.”  
“Damn, well there goes my Saturday night plans.” Anthony looked over to the wall, the clocking ticking nearly past midnight and he knew that he was supposed to be home an hour ago according to his strictly overprotective parents. “Fuck,” he said, grabbing his coat and standing up from his chair to which she followed suit. “Medusa is going to have my head. If I don’t show up tomorrow, tell everyone that I want my ashes planted into weed.” He quickly hugged her and waved to her before running down the stairs. “Sleep with a stranger, Alice in Wonderland! It would make for a good story!” Anthony was honestly the stereotypical gay character from a 90s sitcom.  
The blonde took her friend’s tea cup and gingerly walked it over to the sink before washing it and putting it away. Then she picked up the three titles and proceeded to try and find where they were supposed to go. Eventually, she gave up due to lack of sleep and just put them in the back room for the morning gal to figure it out later.  
Flicking off all the lights in the room, walking downstairs to the main book area, switching all those lights into darkness, and grabbing her sweater from the hook, Alice was gone for the night after locking the door, the keys jangling in her pocket the whole way home.


	2. Captain James Hook

Home wasn’t very far away, perhaps a fifteen minutes walk if Alice was feeling particularly tired that day-which she was. The lights were out by the time she reached the sea-blue dwelling, indicating that her parents and little brother had already fallen asleep. The front door was unlocked-as expected, her family didn’t believe in locks-so she walked right in, plopping the keys onto the table while kicking her shoes off and hanging up her coat right where the front door was. Her feet made their way upstairs to her room, only after she conjured up some Earl Grey tea in the kitchen though. The steaming water in the cup could hardly been seen in the dark as she moved silently through the hallway to her room at the end of the corridor. She nearly flopped onto her bed once she spotted it, though the mess of clothes on her floor forbade her to do that. In a few quick movement, she had stripped down and threw a cotton, mauve romper on and threw her long, sunshine hair into a bun. Settling down on her bed with the tea, she pulled a blanket over her and sipped her Earl Grey. Upon her bed was a notebook for the English class she had a test in; however she tossed that aside and settled into her pillows. Whatever happened tomorrow happened. It was better that she get a full nights rest instead of cramming it all in. The tea was finished in a remarkable amount of time and the softness of her pillows lulled her sleepy eyes to a close and she fell into a state of oblivion.  
   
It felt as if not another second had passed when Alice had woken again. Her eyes hadn’t even opened to feel the uncomfort of her bed beneath her-at least, she thought it was her bed. As her senses started to finally float back to her, it soon came to a harsh realization that she was no longer in her bed. Cramped into a tiny space, Alice was on the ground. The ground of all places! Not even the softness of her carpet, it was the pure earth that was holding her exhausted body up. Her sepia irises opened to see nothing but her own color eye reflect them At except for the noir-colored leather boots of some men at the opposite side of the room. Roots caged her into where she was and although she could’ve easily slithered her way out of her containment, her senses were screaming at her not to. While nothing said reached her ears, she could hear the heavy stomps of the boots and the thumping in her heart that gave her the most pleasant source of adrenaline. Her cheek was pushed down into the dirt as she was hidden in the shadows under a confined space that she wondered how she got there in the first place. It was then that she caught glimpse of the heavy white fabric that was draped over her body like a nightgown. This certainly wasn’t what she fell asleep in…was it? It was definitely Victorian-or was it Edwardian? It didn’t matter, as it was cumbersome and heavy and she disliked it as much the test she was supposed to have.  
Her miserable thoughts silenced as a deep, booming voice filled the space wherever she was. “You said they would be here!” The voice nearly yelled out of frustration. “We have only wasted time in capturing the boy and finding the girl. How foolish are you to waste my time, Will?”  
“Cap’n…I thought they’d be here. I saw the girl come in with Pan, but-“ the sniveling voice was cut off once again.  
“I do not care what you would’ve thought.” The powerful voice interrupted and from her little hiding spot, she could see the boots moving closer to some other pair of shoes. “You’ve done nothing to help.” With that, the other man let out a powerful cry and collapsed to the floor in pain and from what Alice could see, he was clutching his stomach, his hand wet with blood. Alice gasped and the boots of all the other men stopped short. She immediately realized her foley and clasped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late, her presence was known.  
Just a few seconds of silence passed before a large hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from underneath the encasement. Candlelight illuminated the room around her, causing her eyes to adjust from her previous darkness. Men surrounded the small area that looked like it belonged to a bunch of savages. There was no place in Hell that she had fallen asleep under there in this place. Her rum-colored eyes took in the men around her, all bigger and stronger than she ever would be. That is until her eyes fell upon the man dressed in a rich royal purple and the raven’s colored feathers. He was dressed even more exquisitely than the others with gorgeous chocolate curls and a mustache that would’ve been ridiculous on anyone else, but somehow fit him. All of this was highlighted by those sky-blue eyes that looked ever so beautiful by themselves. He seemed like the perfect human being, one that exhibited the beauty of God, but the sin of Lucifer. That is-until her eyes roamed upon the Hook he had in place of a right hand.  
Still, he looked as beautiful as a king and gloriously tempting as sin. Even just by looking at him, she could feel her center growing hot.  
Then it occurred to her who everyone was. Captain Hook and a few members of his crew, standing right before her.  
This couldn’t have been a dream…Could it? Peter Pan had not swopped into her window in the middle of the night to take her away to Neverland, only to be found by Hook who she felt herself getting aroused just by the look of him. No, that wasn’t happening at all.  
She was literally trembling out of both fear and arousal as he approached closer, then he moved down to her size as she had her legs drawn up to her chest to make her seem all the less vulnerable. No words were exchanged by them as he looked over her face, examining each feature carefully. All her eyes could look at was the drying blood dripping from the point of his hook.  
Hook reached out with his intact hand and brushed two fingers over her cheekbone, pushing back her hair. Confusion lined his eyes, masked with…lust?  
“Welcome back to Neverland, Miss Lacroix…I’ve been expecting your return for the longest time.” An evil grin crossed his perfectly created lips as he looked over to his crew. “Tie her up.” As soon as those words were said, a blindfold covered her eyes and the last thing she saw was the flash of forget-me-nots.  
   
Alice truly couldn’t tell how long the journey had been, as someone had carried her most of the way before roughly setting them down into what she assumed was a boat. It was a truly vivid dream, but she it was one she didn’t necessarily want to wake up from. Nothing could harm her in her dream and she knew that to be factual. Anything that these pirates would do to her will be nothing more than just a horrible nightmare that wouldn’t come back to haunt her. She was safe, as long as it was a dream.  
That’s where her faith cracked along the edges. This was way too vivid to be a dream. Everything around her was as clear as day, nothing seemed to be moving too fast, and she personally didn’t seem to notice the shift between reality and unconsciousness. She guessed only time would tell.  
The air was salty and the presences around her felt intimidating and impending, like a hurricane. She could feel the wind twist and whip around tendrils of hair that would’ve just sat there nice and calmly. Alice could hear the cranking and groan of a heavy metal as if something was opening. After only a few more seconds and some grunts from the sailors, the boat-she assumed-stopped when they bumped up against something. Two pairs of hands wrestled her up from her seat as one large one settled on the mid of her back. The gruff voice of the Captain said to the other pirates, “No more than an hour, be back at this same spot. Guard the castle, be sure that Pan is not trying to find his way in.” He commanded while a clearly rehearsed ‘aye, aye Cap’n’ came in response.  
Before she knew it, the two hands were working on untying her binds from behind her back while Hook’s hot breath was teasing at her ear. “Don’t you dare try to fight me, Miss Lacroix. Pan is no where near to help rescue you and after this, I believe you’ll reconsider who you spend your time here in Neverland with.” His tongue escaped his parted lips to lick the shell of her ear sensually to which she nearly trembled. The girl remained silent, her lips drawn tightly together as if she was trying not to let a moan escape or the fact that she just had nothing to say. To be completely honest, she didn’t even know where she was or how she had gotten there.  
Or even if this place was real.  
The blindfold was quickly untied and dropped to the stone floor where she was standing and the Captain came into her sight again, the light catching and gleaming on his right hook that she was trying not to stare at. He approached her, a few steps at first then a few more which led her to take an equal amount away from him.  Chuckling, he backed her up into a wall with his left placed right by her head and his hook hovering just above the swell of her breasts. “It’s been so long, little Alice…too long. You spoke a lot more back then, do you remember that? It seems so long ago and you’ve grown so much. You were only thirteen when you came to Neverland for the first time and even then, to me, you were as beautiful as the rising sun. Of course, you were still a child, not even a woman. I remember saying to myself that I would’ve kept you on the Jolly Rodger if you had been a little older, if you had only grown up into a woman." He finally closed off the space between them and as he pushed his body against hers, she could finally feel the muscles that made up a good portion of his body. Alice couldn't help, but feel...intimidated. Scared was not the word, yet excited wasn't either. Anticipation filled her mindset and she could barely focus on anything else except for the light blue of his eyes and the heat growing between her legs. His left hand began to travel up her right legs as he tried to bunch her soiled night gown up to the middle of her thighs. The mass of chestnut ringlets tickled her chin as he had moved his face to the crook of her neck where the whispy hairs of his beard delightfully nuzzled against her neck. Hook's left hand teased around her thighs before finally reaching her knickers and through the thin sheet of fabric, two of his fingers were stroking her sex lewdly. Once he began, a small cry escaped her lips, but one that was ridden by lust, not loathing.  
His teasing began gentle at first until he started a rhythm, heavy and rough while he nipped at her neck. "Four, long years, I had to imagine what had happened to you. If you were coming back." His voice grew louder and even more angry as did the workings of his finger. The pirate could feel her wetness soaking her knickers and once he thought it was sufficient enough, he paused and took a step or two away from her.  
Alice, from what he could tell, looked annoyed, but her eyes begged for more from him. He knew there was no way she was wearing a corset anymore, but beneath the fabric of her nightgown, her perked nipples clearly showed. Hook smirked at her, obviously amused at his own work. The blonde said nothing to him. A complete stranger was touching her and she liked it? Well, he wasn't a complete stranger. He was a storybook villain who she knew all too well, but she knew that the relationship between them was nothing, as they had just met not an hour earlier. No! It was simply a dream. She had never been to Neverland, he didn't know her!  
One step was taken closer to her. "That nightgown is lovely, my dear. However I believe it is obscuring my view. Take it off." He ordered, his voice leaving no room for negotiation.  
She stood there for a moment, her mouth parted slightly while her eyes widened with disbelief. Was she aroused by…a pirate? No, absolutely not. She couldn’t have been. Keeping her back pressed stiffly against the wall, she swallowed hesitantly. “No, sir, I’m not a girl who fucks a person she just met.” While saying this, she took her arms and folded them across her chest in an effort to hide her responsive breasts. Hook didn’t respond. He instead looked at her, a red, gleaming ferocity in his eyes. He closed the space off between them and forcefully grabbed a handful of her sun kissed hair from the crown on her head, so that she was pushed all the way up against the wall and that she would look at him. "Do you not remember me, Miss Alice Lacroix?" He demanded, his words filled with venomous poison. "Do you not recall spending your days torturing me here with your prideful youth? You drove me to insanity every day with that boy Pan. I wanted to kill both you and him. I would’ve too if I hadn’t know how obsessed you were with the life of a pirate. Granted, you said you could never even imagine yourself as a pirate, but I wanted to show you. You were just too young, Miss Lacroix. But now, I can show you everything.” He grabbed ahold of her chin roughly and forced his mouth upon hers until she could feel the sickly alcohol that lingered on his breath.  
Hook kissed her, two, three times more until he stopped and observed her while still keeping his firm grip on her. His face hovered mere inches away from her, drinking in the shocked facial expression that painted her face. “Do thoust remember now, my beauty?”  
The girl searched her mind, even though she knew remnants of him would never resurface. She never was in his mind, nor was he in hers. Though she wished he was. “No, Captain.” She said as her eyes stared blankly at him. His eyes  turned nearly red with anger, his lips turning into a scowl as he looked at her like she was nothing more than scum.  
“Then I’ll just have to make you remember.” Hook then immediately took his hook and tore it down the front of her nightgown, ripping it off as soon as he got the chance. His erection was throbbing painfully as now his only focus was plunging into her as soon as he could. Alice gasped as the nightgown came off, her body now exposed to the cold air round her. He took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her once more, his tongue dive into her mouth. Her hands led his to the waistline of her knickers and he used his hook to tear those off too, not truly caring if he ripped through flesh. With his left hand, he took ahold of her right breast and massaged it, sometimes pinching her pink nipple roughly. Alice arched her back off the stone wall while she moaned into his kiss. Abruptly, he pulled his mouth off of hers and kissed all the way down to her left breast. With his eyes on hers, he took the other erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and sometimes, much to her approval, he would let his teeth lightly scrape her sensitive skin.  
The blonde couldn’t take it anymore, she was way too worked up for him to step away now. Her hands fumbled around the beginning of his pants, occasionally stroking his length over the fabric of his trousers. He groaned, his hot breath against her pale skin. She was able to undo the top button and then the second one. Pushing her hand inside, she was able to get past his undergarments and let her hand grasp ahold of his hard cock. Though she was not a virgin, Alice never really had her fair share of men. She had slept with one person once, a long, long time ago and she knew by just taking a quick glance at her first lover that he was small, smaller than average. But now, as she held Hook, she knew that he was going to be too big to fit into her. Her small hand began to pump him, grunts coming from his throat as he unlatched his perfect lips from her breast and began working to form hickeys on her neck. The warmth between her legs was growing into a fire that she could barely ignore now. Though her own pleasure was not her main focus as the moments continued on as he was now all her mind could think of. With his single left hand, he was able to help lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The tip of his cock was teasing at her entrance and Hook finished one of the several hickeys he had left and looked back at her. An evil grin swept his face as he saw that his lover had desperation and lust gleaming in her eyes like tears. He knew he couldn’t wait much longer and neither could she, but he was going to make her think that she was here to please him. Not the other way around. He began to move his hips in the slightest way, his cock barely brushing against her folds. Alice let out a small whimper and bit the knuckle of her right hand while her left one was lost in his mess of curls. His hooked hand slid around her waist, dangerously holding the sharp edge to her stomach while his unmarred hand told ahold of the hand biting her knuckles and held it high above her head. “I went four years without hearing you, Alice. This night, everything that you say, everything that you moan, I will hear. You will not take that away from me.” He threatened cautiously, pushing in mockingly before pulling out once more. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, her eyes closing.  
She just couldn’t take another second of being taunted like this and he knew it.  
“Miss Lacroix, your eyes will be on mine tonight.” He growled and her fawn eyes opened to his forget-me-not eyes. “Beg for me, you’re practically dripping wet.”  
“Captain…” She began, but was cut off by her lover.  
“James tonight,” He said, “Say my Christian name, love.”  
Alice’s hand gripped his curls and as he held her hand, she held it tighter. At this point, she would done whatever the Hell he wanted just for him to push into her. “James,” She started again, her voice light and airy as the lust had fogged her brain. “James, please I can’t wait much longer.” She pleaded.  
“You’re going to have to do much better than that. Beg, Alice.”  
She let out a groan before doing what he wanted. “My lord, James, I want you inside of me more than I have wanted anything in the world. Please, I need you inside of me. Oh god, James, I can’t wait another second, please. Oh please, please, please.” She begged continuously, over and over again as she spoke his name. With that, James slammed into Alice mercilessly, holding her against his body with his length buried deep inside of her. She cried out in ecstasy, hiding her face into the crook of his neck. He let go of her hand to hold her up with more stability while she wrapped both of her arms around his neck tightly and began kissing him there. Then slowly he began to thrust in and out of her, each time growing increasingly faster. The little sighs and moans she made turned him on even more as he held her closer in his arms with the intention of never, ever letting her go. They both began to slide into a rhythm as he rammed into her over and over again, with Alice helping by the slight movement of her hips. She moaned his name endlessly as swears slipped from his mouth. Sometimes he would whisper down into her ear how tight and youthful she was or how beautiful she was like this.  
The sounds of their lovemaking echoed off the walls of ruined castle. Her moans, she was sure of it, were attracting the attention of the pirates standing guard outside the castle. She could only hope that James ordered them not to look and see their actives, to look and see her pressed up against the wall with her legs spread invitingly like a harlot for their Captain. God, he was huge and having him fill her, she knew there would never be a sensation as sensational as this one. Everything he did to her only heightened her arousal, her attraction to him. Alice wanted him, more than she had anything in her life. She wanted him to hold her closer, to whisper in her ear how much he was enjoying using her body, to come inside of her, and to never let her go.  
The world around her had ceased to exist, all that mattered now was him. His urgent thrusts between her legs continued for a long time and Alice felt a fuzzy feeling growing in her stomach and a need that she knew she had to overcome. With the quickening push of his length further and deeper into her, she realized that he was going to be coming soon.  
“J-James…” She uttered, her voice cracking on the syllable of his name. “I’m going to-“  
“Not until I say so, my beauty.” He conditioned her before forcing her head with his fingers pushing into the layers of her hair to look at him. He was a god and at this point, Alice would’ve done anything to appease him. With a few more powerful thrusts of his cock inside of her, Alice couldn’t kept it anymore and came to her blissful climax with her crying out his names. That seemed to have done it for James as brought his length as far as it would go inside of her and spilled his seed.  
The two of them stayed there, their breathing short and hot as they tried to catch their breath again. He rested his head on her shoulder while her fingers ran through his hair and traced along his cheeks with the pad of her thumb. She could feel him going limp inside of her, even though she didn’t want him to leave her just yet. “That was…incredible .” She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse through all of her cries that night.  
His body was glistening slightly with sweat as he placed a sloppy, yet forceful kiss to her lips. And then another…and another. “I agree with you, my beauty. However, you disobeyed my wishes and you had forgotten me. I know a punishment for both.” James slipped out of her and Alice had to force herself not to show how displeased she was with him. “You’ll never forget me again, that I promise you.” Before the blonde could even think about moving, he had grasped both of her wrists with his left hand and forced them above her head so she could move. He then took the sharp edge of his hook and began to carve something into her body. She cried out in pain, begged him to stop, but he continued. Tears brimmed her eyes as she felt blood rising to the wounds and moving down her body in messy streaks. She closed her eyes and hissed as he cut her skin open as the glassy tears fell from her waterline. He stopped eventually, holding his little girl to his chest and gripped her tightly, muttering how sorry he was and that he it had to be done. “You’re mine now, my love. No one can ever change that.” Hook immediately took of his coat and slipped it onto her, still crying over how badly it hurt. Looking down, she could see the blood and pulled his jacket close to her, let his scent sneak its way into her nose. He called to his men, to come and grab the both of them. He deemed that she would’ve been far safer of the Jolly Rodger, Pan would never lay eyes upon her again.  
When the dingy arrived full of men, James held her even tighter, so much so that she was sitting on his lap to protect her body from the other sailors. That’s when he showed her the deep cuts on her body. ‘JH’. James Hook had officially scarred her body to mark her like she was his. Well, in all honest, after a fuck like that, she would’ve let him do anything to her, no matter what the pain.  
The trip back to the Jolly Rodger was short, especially since Alice couldn’t keep her eyes open most of the trip and let her head rest upon his shoulder. He tried to wake her numerous times, but failed each and every time to keep her awake. The rest of the night was a blur. When they had reached his private quarters, he dressed her in one of his grey undershirts that covered her mid-thigh, but one wrong move would’ve had her entire nether region for his viewing pleasure. He took her to bed, climbing in after her. His brace had come off, so there was no threat of the hook stabbing her in the middle of the night. The girl cuddled into him, a slight smile drawn onto her pale lips. She could smell the smoke of the cigar that was burning, but she truly didn’t care, because when he was done with it, that hand went between her sex, stroking her until she fell asleep right next to him.  
   
Sunlight streamed in through the slits in her blinds over the windows, her mother standing outside the door questioning why she wasn’t up yet. She was buried deep beneath covers, blankets haphazardly thrown over her. Her sheer nightgown thrown on the floor besides her. Then it all came to her. The cramped tree she had beens sleeping in, Captain Hook forcing her up against a wall and fucking her, and then the end of the night where he had finished it all with her legs spread open and his hand stroking her once again. Though, she knew for sure that that was not the nightgown she had worn in her dream. But if that meant the nightgown on the floor was off, that meant-Alice held her sheets to her bare chest until her mother was done with her lecture that she slid out of bed. It was a wonderful dream, one that filled her with all sorts of feelings of lust and desire that she had never felt towards any one before. Pity she would probably never experience that sort of attraction to someone ever again.  
Then something got ahold of her eyes in the mirror. The irritated, crimson flesh that looked absolutely horrible from up close and far away. She walked closer to examine was was beneath her left breast, so close to her heart. In the reflection of the mirror, she was able to make out the shape of a ‘J’ and a ‘H’. She stood there for a few moments, recalling if she had gotten these two odd marks from anything but her dream. Nothing came to mind except the cunning eyes of her lover. Had it all been real?  
One could only hope.  
One could only hope that she would fuck that god once again. 


End file.
